A Sirius Switch Part 2
by JacobKragoff
Summary: Another author on here gave me the rights to finish their story for them. It starts where Regulus Black has gone through hell itself and his older brother Sirius, who he loves, may not be enough to help him. Rated T for upcoming violence
1. Chapter 1: Ranting of Fury

A Sirius Switch

Part 2

Note: This is the continuation of another story by Lestat Lebratwho kindly gave me the rights to finish the story for them because they're really busy at the moment. To read part 1 of this, please visit Lestat Lebrat's channel and read A Sirius Switch. Here is part 2;

Chapter 1: Ranting of Fury

Later that night, Sirius was moaning in his sleep as he dreamt of how he had been transferred to Slytherin, how he had to share a dorm with Sniveles Snape, and how his poor eleven year old brother had been turned to a… vampire. He awoke with a start and seeing the Slytherin dorm he was inside, he groaned and knew it was no dream. Why had he taken Reggie to that damned party? Why had the vampire, Sudi, killed Regulus and turned him to a vampire? The child would no longer age and would be trapped inside a small boy's body forever. I couldn't stand it. I got up and quickly put a shirt on. I walked barefoot so as not to make as much noise, however my feet were soon rigid with cold, and ran to the hospital wing where little Reggie was sleeping. As I entered, I saw him on the bed with the covers over him. He was shaking and moaning. I saw Shara standing watch with her blood servant, Darren. He was abstracting some blood into a vile for (I shuddered at the thought) for Reggie to have for breakfast in the morning. Shara looked at me with understanding eyes. Her white blonde hair seemed to gleam in the moonlight. A full moon, the werewolves would be out hunting. There seemed to be tears in Shara's eyes as she spoke.

"Oh Sirius. I didn't think you would come at this hour. It's 1:00 in the morning."

She looked down at the Reggie as he stirred. I put my hand on his head. He was ice cold as if dead, however he was dead. He was nothing but the undead now.

"He's never gonna grow up," I whispered, my voice cracking. "I'm gonna murder Sudi. I'm gonna kill him."

"He's being taken to Azkaban," said Shara as if that would make me feel any better. "I will guide Regulus through the hell he has entered. I'll protect him."

I was about to say something rude before I caught myself and spoke in a kinder voice.

"Thank you Shara. I don't know what I'm gonna do. My step father's face when he saw my brother…. he cared. My mother might think it an honor because of a vampire's darkness!"

"So you think that all vampires are dark?" questioned Shara. "Have I not proved otherwise or do you need a better demonstration of kindness than me protecting your little sibling?"

I glared and then took a breath.

"I'm sorry. I am. This year sucks. It really, really sucks. I wish we had never had that stupid party, what the devil was Dumbledore thinking? The crackpot lost me my brother!"

"So… I'm lost am I?" asked a small, quivering voice of a boy.

I looked down and saw that Reggie had awoken and heard my ranting of fury.

"I didn't mean that Reggie," I apologized. "I still love you, but you have to admit that this sucks."

"You think it's bad for you? I'm a damn Vampire! I hate this! I want to kill Sudi but you seem to think that you've got the big problem! How do you think I feel? First I'm put into a house that you're upset about then you get dragged into it and I'm all happy but you're all pissed as if you don't wanna be near me."

"Reggie that's not what I-,"

"Get out Sirius, just get out."

Shara, Darren, and I all stared at him. The other two expected me to speak more but instead I turned on my heel and walked out, leaving my little vampire brother to sob.


	2. Chapter 2: The Marauders Reunite!

A Sirius Switch

Chapter 2

The Marauders reunite

Note: I'm switching back to third person writing.

Sirius stormed out of the Hospital wing as he heard Reggie break into cries of desolation. He felt awful but was determined not to show it, so he left and began to walk up the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room where he truly belonged. As he reached the fate lady she awoke.

"Sirius! Are you out of Slytherin at last?"

"No my lady," he replied, trying to be charming so he could get in. "I have found that my brother is in dismay and that it would be better for me to leave him be. Could you let me through just this once? I have to speak to my friends."

She hesitated. At last she said "Just this once." and swung forward.

As he entered she muttered

"Next time say 'Bandlenut'."

He smiled and walked inside. Reentering the Gryffindor common room was the most magnificent feeling Sirius had ever felt. He breathed in the familiar smell of Gryffindor's many parties, he ran his hands along the leather of the arm chairs and he closed his eyes to savor this moment of a beauty like he had never thought or dreamt of. He was home at last.

He silently made his way up the stairs, into the boy's area, and through the third door where his friends would be sleeping. He took one step forward and then another until he was all the way in and closed the door. His friends stirred. Peter was first to wake up.

"Sirius!"

Sirius laughed as Remus awoke as well.

"Padfoot!" he cried with glee as he ran to hug his friend.

James was the last to wake up. His eyes flew open and he sat up in bed. He turned his neck to the right and saw Sirius standing there, looking at him with tears of joy in his eyes, as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

James slowly got out of bed. He had no shirt on and was only wearing a pair of black shorts. He walked over to Sirius and pulled him into a bear wrestling hug. The two teens wrestled each other to the ground and began to laugh until their chests were cramped. Sirius explained why he was there as the other Marauders listened intently.

"But you and Regulus can't be fighting Sirius," said Moony at the end of the story. "He's your younger brother-,"

"I know. He just needs some time," Sirius replied.

He smiled.

"Is it alright if I sleep here tonight?"

The others smiled.

"Great to have you back Padfoot," answered Prongs.

"The bed's all yours," Wormtail added.

He gestured to an empty bed that seemed to call to Siri…. to Padfoot.

He smiled and removed his shirt as he climbed into bed. He brushed the one unexpected tear off of his cheek and closed his eyes. He was home.

The next morning he was awoken by James who was now dressed in his Hogwarts uniform.

"Padfoot, wake up! It's time for classes."

Sirius sat up.

"I might be a bit late. See you in a bit."

As James exited, Sirius dressed in his old Gryffindor cloths. He picked up his Slytherin uniform and spat upon it. With the Slytherin uniform in his hands, he strode to Professor Dumbledore's office. He knew the password because of Peeves shouting it for no apparent reason.  
"Buck's luck," he stated to the gargoyle of an eagle guarding the headmaster's office. It turned away to show a hidden staircase which was escalating up to a black door with a brass knocker.

Sirius knocked three times.

"Enter," called a voice from behind. It belonged to the headmaster himself.

Sirius walked in.

"Ah, Sirius. You are late for classes. Where were you last night? Your peers had me worried when they came to complain you had gone missing this morning."

"I slept in Gryffindor tower," Sirius answered calmly. "I'm not putting up with Slytherin anymore. I don't give a damn about the bet you made with my freak of a mother! This is what I think of Slytherin!"

He walked over to the fire place and tossed the folded Slytherin uniform in which began to burn like a flag. He turned back to Professor Dumbledore and shouted

"I'm ready to face serious punishment as long as I can have my life back, as long as I'm reinstated as a worthy Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore's mouth broke into the largest smile Sirius had ever seen him wear which was saying something.

"My boy, you have made me win the bet truly now! Your parents also bet that if you ever showed any remarkable signs of being a Gryffindor then you could be reinstated back to Gryffindor. My boy, I would like you to go to your classes now. I need to change your name back to the Gryffindor list. Sirius Black, you have won."

Sirius stood there before smiling and shouting

"YES!"  
He ran to Dumbledore who was laughing with joy. They hugged and started to laugh with the greatest joy either of them had ever felt in a long time. Dumbledore awarded "Gryffindor" thirty whole house points for Sirius's bravery of standing up to authority and sent him on his way to charms class.

Sirius entered the Charms classroom and whooped.

The Gryffindors looked at him.

"What's up?" asked Snape.

"Oh shut up Snape," said James.

"I can talk to him like that now that he's a Slyther- Sirius, why are you wearing a Gryffindor uniform?"

"Because Sniveles," retorted Sirius, putting emphasis on the rude nick name he had been longing to use for so many months. "I burned the Slytherin one and Dumbledore sent me back to Gryffindor for standing up to him. I'm back as a freaken' Gryffindor!"

The whole of the Gryffindors in Charms class began to cheer as Snape and his crew glared evilly.

The four Marauders were cheering along with Lily and her girl gang and Professor Flitwick was laughing and clapping.

"Sirius," growled Snape.

Sirius looked at Snape and yelled

"The name's Padfoot if you don't mind greasy head!"

They continued to cheer as Snape raised an eyebrow.

Padfoot? Snape thought to himself. So that was the secret nickname. He would do well to remember it.

The welcome back celebration later in the common room was the perfect way to end the brilliant day Sirius had been having. A pretty black haired girl named Jaime began to snog Sirius as James was slapped by an amused Lily who just turned him down for a date once again.

Note: Was that a happy ending for this chapter or what? Tell me what you think in a review. Also, what was everyone's opinion on how I showed Snape first finding out Sirius's nick name? I thought it might be interesting to put in there. Well, please review!


	3. Chapter 3: From Reggie to Regulas

A Sirius Switch Part 2

Chapter 3:

From Reggie to Regulus and back again

Regulus and Sirius was the only thing that could spread any depression on the joy of Sirius's return to Gryffindor house. Reggie was so angry with Sirius that he refused to listen to any apologies. He would one day become a death eater, he knew it. Even if he looked like an eleven year old, he knew that Lord Voldemort would treat him respectively. Regulus wouldn't let anyone call him Reggie, particularly Sirius. He never smiled when he saw his brother and he was tempted to turn Sirius into a vampire as well… but he didn't. Deep down he still loved his big brother and Shara helped him keep that bit of humanity. He was trained how to let go of the scent of blood and how to despise werewolves. This was why the full moon of another night would be terrible for Regulus.

He was drinking the blood of an innocent but unlucky deer when he saw Remus Lupin running to the womping willow. Regulus, who still liked Remus, was about to stop him when he saw Remus cast a Flippendo spell at a knot in the tree and it immobilized from stem to leaf. He walked through what looked like a dark whole and the curiosity got the better of Regulus that night. He began to follow Remus through the foul smelling tunnel before he reached another whole where Remus was standing in there… completely naked.

Why would he have stripped his clothes? Regulus thought.

He looked out a small window in the other room and saw a full moon.

"!" screamed a howling Remus as his skin went pail as the moon itself and then to grey which was followed by hair. Remus's nose and mouth seemed to connect until they formed a snout. Whiskers grew and his finger nails were enlarged. His screams of agony forced Regulus to cover his ears as he could not bare the sound of torment. Finally, it all ceased and Remus the stood in the shrieking shack, transformed into a wolf.

"A werewolf?" said Regulus under his breath.

He jumped and screamed as Remus turned and growled.

"Remus, it's me! It's little Reggie, remember?"

Regulus thought about how he had been warned of werewolf bites being fatal to vampires. He screamed again and ran. He managed to run as fast as lightning thanks to his vampire capability and Remus could hardly keep up. Regulus ran all the way to the forbidden forest until he looked back to see if the werewolf Remus was following. Panting, he slowed down but ran straight into a large oak tree.

He collapsed and moaned in pain as he clutched his face. As he was whimpering in the way he usually did, he heard a deep but raspy voice.

"Aw, if it isn't my poor little creation? Did you run into a tree?"

Regulus looked up into the face of a tall teenager with an ugly, beaten face. It was Sudi.

"You!" screamed Regulus in fury. "You bastard! You murdered me and turned me into a vampire! I thought you were in Azkaban."

"The papers kept my escape very quite. The ministry's vampire hunters… well, quite honesty they suck! They've got no chance of finding me."  
"Why'd you do it?" Regulus shouted, his temper rising.

"Because I'm like Greyback the werewolf. I love kids. He wants to make an army of werewolf cubs and I want to do the same with vampires. You are a Black family member and you seemed to fit the ticket nicely. You're perfect to train and make into a little vampire villain. I really would like your company Regulus. I would."

He held out his hand. Regulus was tempted to take it. He needed an older guy to look up to. Sirius wasn't his true brother anymore. He was nothing. However, Regulus suddenly realized that Sirius really had meant no disrespect. He was his older brother and this was his first mistake. He loved Sirius like the world. He hated Sudi like the depths of hell itself.

He stood and glared.

"Go to hell Sudi," he growled.

Sudi glared back.

"I was wrong then. You aren't a very good vampire. You will have to die then."

He took out a wooden stake and pointed it at little Reggie. All of a sudden-

"Hooooooowwwlll!"

It was Remus. He came bounding in and charged at Sudi who yelled in shock. Remus leapt onto Sudi and pinned him to the ground. Sudi screamed and struggled, trying to get free. Remus raised his head and bit down. He tour open the flesh and made fresh vampire blood fly everywhere, spattering on the trees. Sudi's arm made a movement and was still. Remus moved off of him, revealing a corpse of a teenager with a gash in his throat and head. His face was caked with blood and his skin was paler than most vampires were supposed to look. Sudi was finally dead and burning in hell.

The moon was covered by a large grey cloud and Remus began to turn back into a teenage boy again. He moaned in pain and then he was lying on the ground completely nude and unconscious. Regulus shook him and he awoke with a scream. He saw Regulus and covered up his penis.

"I take it you had to remove your clothing so that it wouldn't get ripped?" inquired Regulus.

Remus nodded.

"Do the others know?"

"Only Sirius, James, and Peter but they're working on a way to be with me as this happens. So, what the hell happened here?"

Regulus explained as they went back through the tunnel for Remus to get his clothes. When he was fully dressed, Regulus hugged him.

Remus returned the hug as Regulus accompanied him back to Gryffindor tower. Remus let Regulus in as they met the three other Marauders who were waiting for Remus to return.

"Why is Regulus here?" asked James.

They explained what had transpired. After the story, Regulus sat next to Sirius and said

"I know I'm a Slytherin… but I miss you Sirius. I miss my older brother. I love you dude."

Sirius began to blink back tears as he put his arm around Regulus.

"I love you two Regulus."

"The name's Reggie Sirius," replied Reggie.

Sirius smiled and hugged his little brother as they both began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4: The future

A Sirius Switch

Chapter 4:

The future

Many years after these events took place; Regulus understood why he had been put into Slytherin. He was now standing before Lord Voldemort himself, asking if he could be a death eater.

"I will accept you, vampire child," Voldemort said in his high cold voice. "You may resample a boy but you have good talent. I shall grant you the dark mark."

The death eater, Avery, put his wand over a cauldron of green liquid. He put his wand in it and took it out with a string of the liquid somehow holding onto the wand. He placed it on Regulus's left arm who screamed in agony. He fell to his knees and looked at his arm where a black skull with a dark colored snake coming out of its mouth, was moving slightly on the skin like a magical tattoo. He smiled and then thought of Sirius, now a grown man. They hadn't spoken in years and Regulus had decided to leave Sirius be. He rose and bowed to the dark lord.

"My lord," he said. "I give you my service as we destroy all muggles and… mudbloods."

At first it looked as though Voldemort detected the hint of hesitation in Regulus's voice but then he said

"What shall you do to them then young Regulus?"

Regulus, who had always disliked muggles but now hated them, said

"I'll bite them and drain every last bit of blood from their worthless bodies."

"And if you accidently turn one?"

"I won't kill them. I'll bring them as a slave for us to torture."

Voldemort laughed.

"Yes! You understand this well. How come you never told me of your brilliant younger cousin Bellatrix?"

The woman with raggedy hair and a never ending grin of evil said

"Thought you could use a pleasant surprise my lord."

"You thought correctly," Voldemort sneered.

"I agree with all you've done my lord," Regulus said. "I want to kill every last muggle who ever dared call themselves human! I will deteriorate the mudblood population down to nothing! I will please you as I am a true Black… unlike my brother!"

He didn't mean the part about hid brother but, being a good actor, he managed to make the dark lord think otherwise.

"Very good little Regulus," Avery said.

Regulus yelled and speed at Avery. He slammed him against the wall and began to choke him, his vampire strength keeping Avery from fighting back.

"Nobody can call me that anymore, NOBODY!" Regulus shouted. "Understand Avery? That day you put your arm around me as if you were my brother, well now I can fight back! So tell any death eaters who wish to screw with a severely pissed off vampire to come forward!"

He dropped the death eater who picked his wand up from the floor.

"You are an asset Regulus," said Voldemort.

"Crucio!" shouted Avery at Regulus who, quick as a flash, used his wand to send it back at Avery, causing the wall to explode around him and making rubble fall onto the death eater whom Regulus detested.

Bellatrix stared proudly at her cousin as Voldemort snickered.

"You shall most likely be the best death eater I've ever trained."

Regulus smiled. His pail skin and messy brown hair covered in sweat. His eyes gleamed spitefully and he said

"Of course sir, I am yours to command."

And then he smiled. He raised his wand and disaperated.

To be continued;

"Shadow of Black"


End file.
